The Group VS the Maid
by whitetiger510
Summary: it is just a script of me and my friends that is really funny


**THE GROUP V.S. THE MAID**

**Cory-**I always had a feeling that the walls would collapse.

**Jon-**Well, trust your gut feeling. **HELP ME**. My orange won't peel!

**Nick C**.**-** Squeeze the juice out of it.

**Cory- **Eww.

**Nick C**.**-** I didn't mean the sick way.

**Jon- **you make me sick!

**Andrew-** maybe you 3 should stop arguing and start worrying about the wall, its closing in on us.

A wall was closing in on the 4 of them, they don't know how they got in that closed room, but they had to get out.

**Nick C.- **well I don't see any windows.

**Cory- **Or doors.

**Andrew- **Or secret tunnels.

**Jon- **……. Or yummy candy boxes that taste a lot like chocolate…

Everyone stared at Jon.

**Jon- **But… we have to find a way outta here.

**Andrew- **the question is how did we get in here?

**Cory- **it is obvious that we have to get out of here as soon as possible.

Cory, Nick C., Andrew, and Jon checked all of the walls.

**Nick C.- **we only have a few minutes.

**Jon- **I cant find a opening! All I see is a !

**Cory- **That could be a opening.

**Nick C.- **Eww.

**Jon- **I want to try it out so badly!

**Andrew- **then do it.

Jon went through the !

**Jon- **An opening

**Cory- **Lets go through!

Cory got promoted to a top lawyer.

**Nick H.- **So Cory, what case are you solving this time.

**Cory- **This girl kissed this girl who kissed the other girls grandpa who kissed a girl.

**Jon- **Very interesting.

**Nick H.- **Indeed.

**Cory- **So I guess I will see you guys later.

**Jon- **Bye

After Cory's time in the court, he decided to get home. As a 13- year old lawyer, he was the smartest person at his school. Cory got home.

**Cory- **I want more coffie.

Cory marched around his house.

Kyle Kline saw Cory. He walked up to him.

**Kyle- **Are you o.k.

**Cory- **COFFIE! TWIGS ARE STICKS THAT FALL FROM TREES!

**Kyle- **What?

**Cory****- **What?

**Kyle- **Just go to K-Mart and get a coffie machine.

**Cory- **That sounds fair.

Cory went to K-Mart.

**Manager- **Welcome to K-Mart where the slurpees are free and the appalience are poison free.

**Cory- **I need coffie

**Manager- **3rd isle on the left. I wish it was right.

Cory got a coffie machine and he never freaked out again….ever

Jon was satisfied because 30 clones of Pamala Anderson was chasing him for 15 minutes strait. But it was too good to be true.

**Cory- **Hey Jon whats wrong.

**Jon- **I am happy.

**Cory- **Why?

**Jon- **Pamela Anderson!

Jacob Mann came in the room.

**Jacob- **I am always happy.

Jon and Cory Stared at Jacob.

**Jon- **what the F is wrong with you.

**Jacob- **Viagra!

**Jon- **What?

**Jacob- **What?

**Cory- **You two need to controll your happiness.

It will make you sad when you are older.

**Jon- **I don't want to be sad.

**Jacob- **I don't want to have erectial disfunction.

At least I'm strait.

**Cory- **Well that works.

**Jon- **I will stop being happy all the time.

Zack once jumped up and never came down.

**Jon- **How does he do that?…

**Kyle- **I don't know.

**Zack- **_**I CAN DO THIS BECAUSE I AM BETTER THEN YOU.**_

**Kyle- **Rude.

**Jon- **Just come down all ready! I have to go to my girlfriends house in a half an hour. _They are twins!!_

**Kyle- **I'm jealous.

**Jon- **I know you are!

Zack finally came down.

**Zack- **As you see, I have a shoe, that is bigger that yours and now, you will all say oww, my chemical artery!

**Kyle- **Oww, My chemical artery!

**Jon- **I'm not affected!

**Zack- **Yes, you are!

**Jon- **No I'm not.

**Zack- **Shut up!

**Jon- **No you shut up!

**Kyle- **Shut up!

**Zack- **Stop mimicking me!

**Cory- **Hey what's going on?

**Everyone- **_**CHEMICAL ARTERY!!**_

**Nick H.- **I am so bored!

**Andrew- **It has been like a week since we last did anything.

**Jacob- **It is always boring and with chris it is just worse

Chris is a guy that everyone didn't like.

**Andrew- **Chris is annoying.

**Jon- **He eggs my house on the 4th of July!

**Andrew- **Egg him back!

Chris came in the room.

**Nick H.- **He's here.

**Jacob- **Seriously, I'm going to puke my guts out.

Andrew and Jacob snuck themselves out of the room.

**Nick H.- **Hey Chris, so how is it going.

**Chris- **I can hack computers.

**Nick H- **Yes we all know that.

Chris bopped Nick on the nose.

**Jon- **What the…

**Nick H- **I feel….bad….when….you bop me on the….nose…may you please stop?

**Chris- **No

**Jon- **That voice is so familiar…….NO! THE MAID IS BACK!

**Nick H. and Jon- **AHHHHHHHHH

Jon and Nick ran out of the room

Jacob and Andrew were looking out the window.

**Jacob- **OHHH NOOOO….

**Andrew- **The maid is back.

Cory, Jon, Nick H., Andrew, and Jacob went to Crary middle school to plan.

**Andrew- **How is the maid back?

**Nick H.- **I don't know but she somehow took over Chris body.I also invited Brett and Tyler.

**Cory- **Great a pervert, and a soon to be cereal killer.

**Jon- **The maid is evil she killed Justin.

**Jacob- **I didn't care for Justin.

Everyone stared at Jacob.

**Jacob- **What? He burned the American flag.

**Andrew- **Stupid Republicans.

**Jacob- **Shut up! I'm a republican.

**Andrew-**Democrats are better.

**Jacob- **SHUT THE F UP!!

**Andrew- **You don't need to get mad about it. It is only a election.

**Cory- **How are we going to attack Chris.

**Jon- **Candy boxes that taste like chocolate!

**Nick H.- **No we need some kind of plot. Isn't Zack good at designing weaponry.

**Cory- **I think so…. We should contact him.

**Jacob- **I'll go look for him.

Jacob went to look for Zack.

**Jon- **We need Pamela Anderson!

**Andrew- **Why?

**Jon- **Because………………Breasts………….

**Andrew- **Oh. Yes!

**Nick H.- **Here comes Brett and Tyler.

They came.

**Brett- **You said Pamela Anderson was coming! I want to do her!

**Cory- **We need to kill Chris first.

**Nick C.- **Is it true that those candy boxes that taste suspiciously like chocolate not on sale anymore?

**Manager- **We ran out. This kid named Jon keeps taking them all.

**Nick C.- **Don't think I came here for no reason. I came for candy. I got new braces and I'm trying to ruin them.

Zack came in and spoke to the manager.

**Zack- **Do you have any candy boxes that taste like chocolate?

**Manager- **Were out.

**Zack- **But, you cant be out! I walked 3 miles for nothing?

**Manger- **Sorry, but yes.

**Zack- **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Zack ran out.

**Nick C.- **It all makes sense now! The maid bought all of the candy but Jon was just the last one.

**Manager- **What?

**Nick C.- **What?

**Manager- **Stop it! Your going to make me draw 11 ½ birds on a piece of card board!

**Nick C.- **Soooooooooooo!!

**Manager- **Err… The candy is back on sale!

**Cory- **I feel lonely when no one is around for the weekend.

**Nick H.- **I'm here.

**Cory- **Your boring.

**Nick H.- **I know.

**Cory- **I just wish the whole group was here… I hope Nick C. brought the candy boxes that taste like chocolate.

**Nick H.- **Suspiciously like chocolate. All I know is that the maid is back and she is here for…

**Cory- **For what?

**Nick H.- **Nickle is like Nichole, in many ways and that's why its like that. Measure a brick its equil on all 4 sides it all makes sense now! Take an apple compare it to an orange apples are red **MOST OF THE TIME**! If you throw an apple up in the air and it splatters on the ground 50 of the people will get aids then they'll wind up in the hospital where the nurses are going around with hoses going like **WIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Cory- **WHAT!!

**Nick H.- **Tomorrow everyone will come back.

**Cory- **I cant wait to kill the maid.. Once and for all…

**Cory- **I'm ticked off.

**Jacob B.- **Why?

**Cory- **Because, I'm so bored. If we are going after the maid, we would need the whole group, and everyone is gone.

**Kyle- **I'm not. We are going to have to attack the maid by surprize, otherwise it won't be much of an attack.

**Cory- **Hopefully the maid dosen't know where we are, or I will have a spaz attack.

**Nick H.- **Your can have as many spaz attacks as you want, but we have some stuff to do.

**Jacob B.- **We have to have a plan to get the maid out of Chris body.

**Kyle- **Talk about transgender.

**Cory- **Ewww.

**Nick H.- **You wont be able to masterbait.

**Cory- **I know.

**Jacob B.- **That's the worst part.

**Kyle- **No its not

**Jacob B.- **Then what is.

**Kyle- **Pip, pip cherrio all that and such.

**Cory- **What?

**Nick H.-**We have to get our first mission underway!

The four of them went to Crary Middle School, Nick C. was waiting their.

However he looked scared.

**Cory- **Nick, whats wrong?

**Nick C.- **They are coming…

3 days later….

Cory woke up from what he thought was a dream. He was in a white room. The whole crew was there too!

**Cory- **Where am I?

**Zack- **This is the Hypercube?

**Cory- **What?? I thought that was only a horror movie.

**Zack- **It was…and it is….

Cory, Nick H., Nick C., Jacob B., Jacob M., Jon, Andrew, Kyle, and Zack were all in the cube.

**Andrew- **6:06:59 is when this place will explode.

Jacob M. Checked his watch.

**Jacob M.- **That is only one hour away!

**Jon- **We have to get out.

**Zack- **What ever you do, don't touch anything.

**Cory- **How do we get out of here?

**Nick H.- **These white panels, look like doors.

**Nick C.- **I'm scared.

**Kyle- **Me too.

**Jacob B.- **I want candy boxes that taste like chocolate NOW!

**Jacob M- **Just listen to Zack.

Then, a huge white tile fell, it had to be about 100,000 pounds, as it fell it landed on Jacob M. and he died…………………………… forever……..

**Zack- **NO! JACOB!

**Jon- **OMG! Like……….WOW.

**Nick C.- **Jacob died…

**Jacob B.- **I cant believe the person who shared my name with me is dead!

**Andrew- **WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE ALL FREAKING DIE!

Andrew threw a temper.

**Nick H.- **Andrew, calm down! There is nothing we can do…

**Zack- **I do know how we can get out of here. We have to wait another hour.

**Cory- **We must do that then.

**Jon- **We will just stay together, we are bound to survive. Especially if we stay together.

**Kyle- **Hold hands everyone!

**Andrew- **GAY.

**Zack- **Just listen to me! We have to wait an hour!

1 hour later.

**Zack- **Jump in the hole!

**Jon- **I'll stick my finger through it!

Everyone made it through the hole… and landed… in earth…

Crary six months later.

**Andrew- **I cant believe that after 12 trys we still haven't killed the maid yet.

**Cory- **We need a different plan! Jacob mann is already dead.

**Nick H.- **Stupid Hyper Cube.

**Kyle- **We need better plans. We cant lose anyone else.

**Nick C.- **I know but I am sure some of us may die.

**Jacob- **What is the maids weakness.

**Cory- **Lemon pledge.

**Jon- **Candy boxes that taste like chocolate.

**Everyone- **SHUT UP JON!!

**Cory- **We need another plan.

Everyone stalled, then a red beam appeared on Jacobs forehead.

**Jacob- **What the.

The next thing everyone heard was a gun. Jacob Begley fell on the ground DEAD.

**Andrew- **F you maid.

**Jon- **Jacobs dead!? Were not safe anymore.

**Andrew- **I am getting sick of this fing maid. I AM GOING TO KILL THAT WENCH.

Andrew ran out of Crary.

**Cory- **Andrew, don't you will be killed.

**Kyle- **In Texas I was meteorologist.

**Cory- **That dose not mean crap now.

**Nick C.- **I don't want to die…

Jacob Mann was frozen in a tube after being killed. Weirdly enough, he suddenly, woke up!

**Jacob- **………………………………...

Someone let Jacob out of the frezzing tube.

**Jacob- **WOW I felt like ice cream.

The worst part is that the person who let him out was acually Chris.

**Chris- **You will follow my orders!

**Jacob- **Shut up you petifile.

**Chris- **I'm not…

**Jacob- **Stop making out with **ZACK HOLIDAY!**

**Chris- **What.

**Jacob- **Seriously, I hope Nick C. provided me with the candy boxes that taste like chocolate

**Jacob- ****DIE**. You stupid maid user!

What Jacob didn't know, is that he now had the intellagance of Stewie ..

Meanwhile.

**Cory- **Where's Zack?

**Andrew- **Making out with Chris.

**Cory- **What?

**Andrew- **What?

**Cory- **I have a feeling that one of the dead Jacob's isn't really dead…

**Andrew- **Ask me first…

**Cory- **Is one of the dead Jacob's really dead?

**Andrew- **What why do you ask me I don't know.

**Cory- **But you told me to ask you……

**Andrew- **No I didn't.

Andrew and Cory hesitated.

**Cory- **A long night.

**Brett- **Hermafidite cramps!!

**Tyler- **Indeed!!

Brett and Tyler sipped coffee from their mugs

**Tyler- **EWW! What's in this coffee.

**Brett- **My juice.

**Tyler- **What juice.

Brett stared at Tyler.

**Tyler- **OH MY GOSH…

**Brett- **You should have checked first.

**Tyler- **I HATE YOU!

Tyler ran off.

Meanwhile…

Kyle was watching the news..

**Kyle- **Wow Tyler killed 3 people in a week! He is like the ultimate assassin.

What Kyle didn't know is that Nick H. was also a assassin, and Jacob Mann was alive, and there is still a 50 that Chris is still making out with Zack.

**Kyle- **I need to tell Andrew!

Kyle ran out of the house and barged in.

**Andrew- **Leave me alone! I'm making music.

**Kyle- **Never.

**Andrew- **What is it?

**Kyle- **Tyler is on a rampage.

**Andrew- **I know…

Tyler popped out…

**Tyler- **Hello Kyle.

**Tyler-**Your next… Kyle….

**Kyle-**For what.

**Tyler- **Being in the group! Andrew told me about everything.

**Kyle- **Where is Jon!

**Andrew- **Yeah he is playing SUPER SMASH BROS MELLE!!

**Kyle- **I somewhat love that game!

**Tyler**- How can you somewhat love something.

**Kyle- **Shut up.

**Tyler- **You shut up!

**Andrew- **Both of you shut up!

Nick C. walked in.

**Nick- **Hey Andrew I have the tools for the music making.

They happened to be on sale for 1.00.

**Andrew- **WOW! That's how much I had to pay to get Michel Jackson assasinated.

**Nick- **A good use of money!

**Andrew- **Indeed! Cory said that he would get info on where the maid is… in his secret base on mars!

**Tyler- **How can he breath there?

**Kyle- **It makes no sense.

**Andrew- **DON'T ASK ME YOU…, YOU…

**Nick- **ANDREW, CALMDOWN.

**Andrew- **O.K. I feel safe now……… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Michel Jackson came into the room.

**M.J.- **Hello children do you want to get in my limo.

**Tyler- **Yeah I'll go.

**M.J.- **WHOOOO.

**Nick- **Tyler, what is wrong with you?

**Tyler- **Nick.. You and your friends will die.

**Nick- **Tyler, why do you keep switching sides?

**Tyler- **None of your business!

**Nick C.- **I trusted you! And…, and… you are a fake on the maids side!

Jon came out of Andrew's room.

**Jon- **TYLER, what are you doing with M.J.

**M.J.- **There is no time to sit and lay, while you can strip and play! You boys are mine.

M.J. started approaching Andrew, but another person came through the door.

M.J. just stopped and fell facedown with a shuriken in his back, and behind him standing was Nick Haviaras!!

**Nick H.- **Only go with Chris you petifile.

**Andrew- **Nick.. You saved my virginity!

**Nick H.-** Dont thank me... just pay up front.

Tyler ran out the door.

**Kyle- **Dang it! He escaped.

**Nick C.- **Now its us V.S. Tyler and Chris.

**Andrew- **I hate them.

Meanwhile…

**Brandon- **I feel mentally damaged!

**Jacob- **Now tell me where is Chris…. He needs to go.

**Brandon- **Where.

**Jacob- **Dead.

Meanwhile…

**Tyler- **Chris, are you ready.

**Chris- **Oh, yes.

**Tyler- **Who dies first?

**Chris- **Kyle.

**Jacob- **I love my little boy!

**Brandon- **Ugh…

**Jacob- **I love my little boy!

**Brandon- **EWWWW!!

**Jacob- **I love my little girl!

**Brandon- **Oh.

**Jacob- **I love my little boy!

**Brandon- **Ouch. I seriously don't know where chris is.

**Jacob- **I need to kill hem before he kills us. According to my statistics he is killing Kyle first…. DAMN YOU VILE WOMAN.

**Brandon- **What?

**Jacob- **What? Look, something is happening to me… someone is trying to control my mind.

**Brandon- **It sounds like Stewie.

Jacob left where ever Brandon was.

**Brandon- **I should get more candy boxes that taste like chocolate.

Meanwhile…

Tyler was sent to kill Kyle.

**Tyler- **He should be at Andrew's house… It is so cool… being a bad guy.

Cory was following Tyler.

**Cory- **He must be going to Andrew's house. I have to get there before he does!

Cory took a short cut in the river and through the woods…

And luck was on his side Cory made it to Andrews house before Tyler did. Cory barged in Andrews house.

**Andrew- **Cory what's wrong.

**Cory- **Tyler is coming to kill Kyle.

**Andrew- **Kyle, run away and never come back!

**Kyle- **I will.

Kyle ran out!

**Brett- **Yeah! 20 In one night.

**Nick H.- **You should really concentrate on the fact that Kyle is going to be killed. I bought some Lemon Pledge at the store.

**Brett- **We have to kill her. Before I do you know what.

**Nick H.- **Before you do you know what, we need to save Kyle and bring the lemon pledge to the maid.

**Brett- **Yeah… Quickly.

**Andrew- **It is so cool that 3rd and 4th hour gym is combined.

**Nick H.- **3rd hour V.S. 4th hour.

**Nick C.- **Did you know that Mr. Antonozzo is a parrot? He grew a beak yesterday.

**Nick H.- **Really?

**Nick C.- **Yeah.

**Jon- **Mr. Antonozzo's nose is so big it is bound to be a beak.

**Mr. Antonozzo- WILHELM! SHUT UP!**

Mr. Antonozzo pecked Jon to the ground.

**Jon- **I don't want to be bird food!

**Cory- **There's bound to be issues.

**Jon-** HELP ME!!

**Andrew- **Mr. Antonozzo is working for the maid.. It is pretty obvious.

**Nick H.- **We have to stop him.

Nick H. gave Nick C. the lemon pledge.

**Nick H.- **Spray him! I don't want to be a contestant in who wants to be a millionaire!

Nick C. sprayed Mr. Antonozzo.

**Mr. Antonozzo- **I'm melting.

Mr. Atonozzo melted to the ground.

**Nick C.- **Another one down!

Tyler stocked up on weapons.

**Tyler- **O.K., I need rat poison, lemon Pledge, and candy boxes that taste suspiciously like chocolate.

Tyler walked up to the manager.

**Manger- **Hello there.

Tyler shot the manager in the head with the revolver.

**Zack- **Its bye 2 get one free, dummy.

Zack ran out.

Meanwhile…

Jon was still at Andrew's house. When Tyler barged in.

**Jon- **Tyler, you betrayed me.

**Tyler-** Too bad Jon, its over.

Tyler dumped a bucket of acid on Jon.

**Jon- **AHHH! My eyes.

Tyler ate up the rest of Jon's organs and Jon died.

**Tyler- **YES! I killed someone.

Tyler ran out of the house.

**Tyler- **Who should I kill next… Brandon Montgomery.

Meanwhile…

**Nick C.- **Andrew! I just got news that Jon is dead!

**Andrew- **F.

**Nick C.- **Who's next?

**Andrew- **The candy boxes that taste like chocolate?

**Nick C.- **I don't know! For some reason I think Cory is next!

**Andrew- **We cant wait another minute.

**Nick C.- **Right.

**Andrew- **We are going to have to sacrifice……..KYLE……

**Cory-**Andrew, why do you have to freeze yourself?

**Andrew- **I am getting sick of the maid killing everyone.

Andrew jumped into the tube.

**Andrew- **Wake me up when September ends.

**Nick H.- **We will kill Chris A.S.A.P.

**Brett- **And don't forget the things I do on Saturday night!

**Andrew- **Before you do this…

**Cory- **What?

**Andrew- **Zack turned on us you must kill him!

**Brett- **Pamela is more important..

**Nick H.- **No

**Brett- **Yes

**Nick H.- **No

**Brett- **Yes

Andrew closed the tube.

**Andrew- **Don't forget to unfreeze me…

**Cory- **We will.. I mean won't.

Cory turned on the freeze machine.

**Cory- **We have to do this ourselves.

Somewhere in the forest of Peru…

**Kyle- **Hi little birdie! Would you like a box of candy that taste suspiciously like chocolate?

**Mr. Antonozzo- **…………….

**Kyle- **Oh, right, he's dead.

Meanwhile…

Nick C. was in his car… doing something….

**Nick C.- **YES!YES!YES!

Cory knocked on the window.

**Cory-**What is yessing all about.

**Nick C.- **I beat a game on PSP.

**Cory- **Good for you… Tyler Knows where Kyle is.

**Nick C-** That's bad.

The bad part is, Tyler was already chasing Kyle, and he stepped in a pile of dog poo.

**Tyler- **EWWW.

**Kyle- **HAH. You stay there! I'll go.

**Tyler- **How did you get in Peru.

**Kyle- **I have plans…

**Nick H-. **was hidding in the trees. Kyle spotted Nick H. with a axe.

**Nick H.- **This is for Jon!

**Tyler- **Ch, try your best, Nick.

Nick H. cut Tyler's head off with a axe. Tyler was.. Dead…

**Kyle- **Nick.. You saved my life.

Brett came in.

**Brett- **Zack made robots.

12 robots came from all around them. Brett for some reason were holding a bunch of shuriken.

**Brett- **These can break the metallic systems.

Kyle ran away. He entered a dungeon with Brandon.. Who was dead.

**Kyle- **Brandon Montgomery is dead!

Meanwhile…

Brett handed Nick H. the shuriken's Nick threw 6 shuriken's at the robots.

Brett kicked the robots in the you know what's…

**Brett- **OH MY GOD! They have feeling down their.

**Nick H.- **Their weakness is revealed.

One of the robots beamed Brett.

**Brett- **NOOOOO! My sex life.

What Nick H. saw was bones… Brett's bones.

**Nick H.- **He's dead… NOOOOOOO!

Brett died that day, as Nick H. destroyed all of the robots that day…

Meanwhile…

**Cory- **Zack you will die! You made Andrew freeze himself!

Cory shot Zack in the head with a pistol. Zack died.

**Cory- **Yes!

Chris met up with Nick C, and pushed him into one of the freezing tubes.

**Nick C.- **NOOOOOOO!

Chris closed the tube, and Nick C. froze, he died temporarily.

**Chris- **Hah! I am on a roll!

Meanwhile…

**Kyle- **You turn me on!

**Jacob M.- **What??

**Kyle- **Hey, throw a grenade and we will both die at the same time.

**Jacob M.- **Yeah!

Jacob threw a grenade , and both Jacob and Kyle exploded.

They both were dead!

**Cory- **According to statistics only you and I are left Nick.

**Nick H.- **Everyone else is dead… Its just so hard to believe that the maid killed everyone.

**Cory- **Now, we have to kill the maid before she kills us.

**Nick H.- **Its all Chris's fault! If he wouldn't let the maid take over him, NO ONE WOULD BE DEAD!!

Meanwhile…

**Chris- **My plan is working!

All he had to do was kill Nick H.- and Cory.

**Chris- **Its only kill or be killed. All I need to do is stay away from that lemon pledge.

He knew who to kill and when to kill.

In dedication to the people who died in order.

1)Jacob M. 11)Jacob M. (again)

2)Jacob B. 12)

3)Jon 13)Chris

4)Andrew 14)

5)Tyler

6)Brandon

7)Brett

8)Zack

9)Nick C.

10)Kyle

**Cory- **I'm ready to assasinate Nick and the maid; the question is who first?

**Nick- **I'm right here.

**Cory- **no your not. Your just a segment of my imagination.

**Nick- **No I'm not!

Cory paused.

**Cory- **you win this round Nick.

Nick pulled out a revolver.

**Cory- **I can't believe you are going to do this!

**Nick- **Times up, Cory.

Cory started crying.

**Cory- **WHAAAA.

**Nick- **SHUT UP!

Nick shot Cory in the head.

**Nick- **Now I have to deal with Chris.

Nick ran out with lemon pledge…

**Nick-** Just one more.. And I will be……. Victorious.

Nick snuck up on Chris.

**Nick- **Prepare to die.

Chris got shot in the head with a bullet filled of lemon pledge.

**Nick- **I DID IT! I AM THE ULTAMENT ASASSIN.

**??-** No your not.

Nick turned around and saw Jacob Mann with a bunch of stuff.

**Nick- **YOU.

**Jacob- **ME.

**Nick- **What?

**Jacob- **YES!

**Nick- **What?

**Jacob- **STOP SAYING THAT!

Jacob shot Nick in the head with a revolver.

THE END……. FOR NOW!!

NOW THE REAL ENDING

Hi I'm Andrew, Many of you think that I froze myself because I was gay, and THAT IS NOT TRUE!

However, in this final script "season 2" I am going to show you the real ending to the story line…

**Jacob M- **Finally, I am the last one standing! Now to clean my sperm tank!!

If you thought he was the only one left guess again. Andrew somehow got out of the freezing tank.

**Andrew- **Ah, what a rough week, well after killing Brandon, I sure have some work to do.

Andrew let Nick C. out of the freeze tank.

**Nick C.- **Thanks Andrew.

**Andrew- **Your welcome.

**Andrew- **Ya know I don't know why but I probably shouldn't have given Tyler that bucket of acid.

**Nick C.- **He didn't see it coming! knowing it all… our plan worked perfectly.

**Andrew- **yeah thanks for supplying me with those robots.

**Nick C.- **Brett got killed.

**Andrew- **I know.

**Nick C.- **Yeah, Do you think it was right to shoot Jacob Begley in the head?

**Andrew- **Don't worry about it. Lets go find Nick H.

Despite Nick H. being shot in the head, his brain was metal and bullet proof. Nick C. and Andrew found Nick H. he was sitting on the ground.

**Nick H.- **Wow, great plan Andrew.

**Andrew- **It is fun to kill all of our friends, I just feel a little guilty.

**Nick H.- **Don't I'm the one who set up all of our friends in the rubix….. I mean Hypercube.

**Nick C.- **In there was the first time I have ever masturbated!

**Andrew- **Nice killing Cory Nick H.

**Nick H.- **Thanks Nick C. for supplying me with the axe.

**Andrew- **No one even expected that we were up to this, for goodness sakes, Chris is a robot!

Jacob Mann was spying behind a tree.

**Jacob M.- **I knew it!

**Andrew- **But there is still one more to kill…

Nick H. turned around and stabbed a knife into Jacob's head.

That's right we were the mastermind behind all this.

**Nick H.- **Now all we have to do is wait.

**Andrew- **Wait for what?

**Nick H.- **The funerals.

**THE END…..**

**P.S.- **Just in case if you were wondering how Andrew got out of the freeze tube he was put in the broken one.

**THE REAL END…**


End file.
